


Entry #3

by selenamasters95



Series: Skylar's Journal [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Entry #2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry #3

The next morning, I had to force myself to get in a shower, realizing I hadn’t changed since yesterday. As I stood in the shower, my thoughts drifted back to the night before and seeing Jacen. My hands began to shake at the realization that Aaron was back. I rinsed off and changed into clean clothes. After just brushing my still wet hair, I went to look for Claire. As I entered the main room of the cabin, I froze. Sitting at the small table was Sam and Dean. They both stopped talking when Sam noticed I had entered and looked at me. I swallowed hard and stared at the floor, scared of what I might see in their eyes.

“Sky...you need to eat. I made your favorite.” Claire spoke up. I nodded and sat down in the chair across from Sam,unable to bring myself to look at Dean, and started to pick at the breakfast burrito in front of me. I heard Sam sigh quietly.

“We’re not going to run from you or yell at you for yesterday Skylar.” He spoke up. I slowly looked up at him.

“You’re not?” I asked quietly. He shook his head.

“No..we’re not.” He said again. I nodded a little and risked a glance at Dean. His face was unreadable as he nodded once.

“Who’s Aaron?” He asked.

“We told you yesterday Dean.” Claire answered before I could. I bit my lip and stared at my food.

“There’s more to the story.” Dean countered.

“I’ll tell you..just not here...and not right now..I...I need time...” I spoke up before Claire could start arguing with Dean. I heard her sigh but stayed focus on my food.

“Fine” Dean finally spoke after a minute of silence. I let out a sigh of relief and forced myself to eat past the pit in my stomach. Claire sat next to me and I could practically feel the worried vibes coming off her in waves. I looked at her.

“I”m better sissy....really...” I smiled faintly when she didn’t look convinced. “At least that bastard is gone.” I told her as I stood up to take my plate back to the sink. I heard Claire laugh a little and smiled faintly mentally cheering.

“There’s chocolate for you in the fridge.” She announced. I smiled widely and quickly went to the fridge. I heard Sam ask a question but I didn’t pay attention to it as I grabbed the bag of dark chocolate. I walked back over to them gripping the bag and sat back down.

“I freakin’ love you. When did you get this?” I asked her as I practically tore the bag open.

“Before these two knuckleheads showed up.” She answered but I could hear the fondness in her voice. They lapsed into silence as I started on the bag of chocolate.

“I’ve been wondering...what do you write about?” Sam asked suddenly. I nearly choked on a piece of chocolate while Claire started laughing.

“You don’t want to know...” I answered.

“Don’t be like that sissy..” I saw her look at Sam out of the corner of my eyes. “She’s a genius I swear.” I sighed and rested my forehead on the table.

“Seriously...is it dark...chick-flicky....porn?”Dean asked. I groaned as Claire laughed even harder at the almost hopeful tone in Dean’s voice.

“Its just a story about a young woman who has endured severe abuse...and how she heals...” I muttered.

“So...chick-flicky...” Dean said but I could hear a slight teasing tone coloring his words. I glared at him from under my hair.

“Maybe...but its also dark and tortured.” I defended my story.

“Let me guess...some guy protects her and she’s able to overcome everything...” I smiled despite myself.

“Only after she practically rips the two men who abused her in half.” I shot back. When neither boys spoke, I risked a glance and found them staring.

“Does she really?” Sam asked, intrigued. I nodded a little warily.

“Awesome.” Dean smirked faintly and sat back. “I never would’ve pegged you as the vicious one.” He continued looking at me. I felt myself blush under his scrutiny and ducked my head. “Its not a bad thing Skylar.” He muttered. I shot up, a little surprised at how soft his voice was but he started talking to Claire about something random before I could say anything. Sam met my eyes from across the table and shrugged sadly. I just forced a smile and got up, muttering about still feeling tired to escape the room.

 

 


End file.
